Mahal na Mahal Kita
by lone princess19
Summary: Revised. Two Student from different countries had travel to as an Exchange Students in Fuuka Academy and meet a broken heart-ed Natsuki, who is in love with her best friend. Can this two help her? AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah. This is a Revised of the story Mahal Kita so some characters and their names will be change and also some parts of the story will be change. I did this because it's been a year since I've wrote a story and I am planning to continue this one and finish. **

* * *

><p>"Hi Shay!" Greet by the girls who's standing in hallway.<p>

"Hello!" Shay replied while smiling as she walks towards to her Home Room.

The girls secretly giggled. "She's really cute!" Three girls whisper as they watch Shay while walking.

Right after entered the room, somebody approach her.

"Uhm, Shay. Our home room teacher told me that the Principal wants to see you in his office." The girl couldn't help but to giggle while watching Shay's adorable "confused" expression.

"And why is that?"

"Sorry. I've no idea why." The girl replied.

"Oh. okay." Shay smiled. "Thanks Camille."

"No problem." Camille said as she smile too. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Shay winked at her then left leaving her blushing. "I'll see you after the class."

"They really look like a couple." A girl said as she seat at with a group of girls not too far from Camille.

"Well duh. I won't be surprised if that two ended up together." Another girl answered.

Then, the home room teacher entered the room making everyone go back to their place.

Shay is quiet known in her school for being athletic, kind and her unique beauty. She's very friendly to everyone. Though, she's just a simple student who sometimes failed her exam on math and other subject.

Shay proceed to the principal's office. She knocked at the door before she entered. She feels a little bit nervous and confuse but of course she won't let to show it to everyone but to show a smile.

"Oh Miss Cruz, please take a seat." The principal offered a chair for Shay while smiling.

Shay take a seat before deciding to ask. "Principal? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. But I've got something important to tell you." The principal answered.

"Oh. What is it?" Shay asks.

"You are chosen by the Department of Education to be the representative of the Philippines and our school to Japan." The principal's smile widen as he speak.

"Japan? B-but why?" Shay ask in surprise and confuse.

"Because, you will be a exchange student to the school name Fuuka Academy." The principal answered. "Oh, and you're leaving this Friday."

_'Oh God. I'm not dreaming, Am I?_

* * *

><p><em>'I'm <em>_going __to __Japan! __Great. __I __need __to __come __there __whether __I __like __it __or __not. __How __am __I __suppose __to __say __this __to __Camille? __Well, __its __just __for __two __months. __A __freaking __two __months!' _Lost in thought, Shay accidentally bump into someone.

She saw a blushing Camille infront of her. "I-I'm sorry! It's just an accident!" Shay immediately said.

Camille is blushing furiously. "I-it's okay! You don't have to be over reacting." she said.

"Oh. Okay." Shay said.

"S-so, what did the Principal told you?" Camille started to ask.

Hearing this, Shay let out a sigh. "I'm leaving this coming Friday for Japan."

"So you're lea- Wait what? But why? Shaymor Cruz I swear to you I'll kick your ass if you did not explain this to me!" Camille suddenly react.

"Scary." Shay said pretending she's scared then she wraps her one arm on Camille's shoulder. Making her tensed a bit and blush.

"Then what happened?" Camille could hear the beat of her heart thumping loudly while blushing.

"Why don't we go home first and I'll tell you what happened while we are walking?" Shay suggest.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"And that's what happen." Shay said in a serious tone while walking.<p>

After Shay told everything to Camille, it made her feel sadness and at the same time happiness. Because she knows Shay wants to go in Japan before.

"So you mean they did a random pick of who is the student they will choose?" Camille said.

"Yeah. Something like that." Shay said. "And I'm definitely sure I'm going to miss you a lot."

Hearing those words, it made Camille to brighten up. "R-really?"

"Of course." Shay smiled at her.

"I-I will miss you too so much." She answered while blushing.

Camille is Shay's best friend since first year. They met accidentally one night when Camille was being harassed by a man in a bus she was riding to her home. Shay punched the guy on his face after he tried to touch Camille's breast. Since then, they became friends.

Camille is also known to her school just like Shay. She is beautiful and kind. And sometimes, she's a mother to Shay. Unknown to Shay, Camille have feelings for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere….<strong>

"Ughh. What a tiring day." A blonde haired girl said as she sits in the couch while putting her school bag next to her.

"Yanely? Is that you?" A voice from the kitchen said.

"Yes mom." Yanely answered lazily.

"You have a letter from the school. I placed it in the table."

'_Oh __no! __Had __somebody __found __out __what __I __did __on __girls __locker __room?' _"Okay. I'll go get It." She immediately stood up and proceeds to the dining table.

'_Oh __my __god, __they're __going __to __suspend __me!' _She mentally yelled at herself as she hurriedly grab the letter.

"Don't be too excited Yanely, remember!" She heard her mother said.

"Okay!"

Before opening the letter, Yanely look around first to see if anybody is around so she can keep the letter if anything on what she's thinking will happen.

When she saw no one, and her mother was still in the kitchen, she opens it and read.

_To Miss Yanely Wolf,_

_We congratulate you for being one of the students from our school who will become an exchange student in Japan._

_Your task is to study about their culture, how to study in their school. The school that you're going is the Fuuka Academy. You're departure is on Friday at 7 in the morning. The school principal will wait for you and the other student from other country at the airport in Japan._

_Steven Smith_

_School principal_

After reading it, Yanely let a sigh in relief after finding out that she isn't suspended. But when the words that she had read sink in to her mind, her eyes widen.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

Her mother was very surprise making her to leave what she is doing when she heard Yanely yelled.

"What happened?" Her mother immediately ask.

Yanely turn around to face her mother with teary eyes.

"Don't tell me someone had just died?" Her mother said while cupping her mouth in shock.

Yanely frown. "Of course none! It's just I will become an exchange student in Japan."

"Ah. Then why are you crying? It's just a simple reason to-" Her mother's eyes widen when the realization hit her. "What?"

Yanely laugh hard when she saw her mother's priceless expression.

"Exchange student? To Japan?"

"Yes." Yanely answered when her laughter had end.

"Why?" Her mother ask.

"You better read the letter mother." She said as she gave the letter to her mother.

'_I __have __to __email __her.' _Yanely thought as she climbs upstairs.

* * *

><p>The sound of the keys in keyboard is what you will hear in the room. The sounds stayed for a while then disappear when a person showed a satisfied expression on her face.<p>

OokamiZ: Hey Shane! I have something to tell you about!

OhOhShay: Oh really? What is it? Me too. I have something tell you!

Ookami Z: Um what is it?

OhOhShay: you first :D

Ookami Z: Okay. I'll be an exchange student to Japan! It's my dream to go to Japan!

Yanely smiled as she replied.

OhOhShay: What? You too?

Yanely raised her left eyebrow. Then she replied.

Ookami Z: What do you mean?

OhOhShay: well, I was chosen to be the representative of our school.

Ookami Z: Wow! That's cool.

OhOhShay: Yeah, . Um what school you're going to attend to?

Ookami Z: Fuuka Academy, what 'bout you?

OhOhShay: No way! That's where I'm going to!

Ookami Z: that's great but a little bit odd you know. My departure is on Friday is that the day of your departure too?

OhOhShay: believe it or not, yes.

Ookami Z: That's strange.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. She's looking at me!" some girls said as they saw Yanely walking to her classroom.<p>

Yanely is known to be charming wolf because of being flirt. Though she's also a delinquent sometimes. She's famous to the girls for being flirt. And uh, some teacher isn't exemption.

When she finally take a seat on her chair, somebody approached her. One was a boy, a gay to be exact and the other is a girl. Yanely look up to see who this two are.

"What's up with you guys?" Yanely said.

"Hey, we heard that you're goin' in Japan as an exchange student tomorrow." The boy said.

"'Sup Gerald! You know it already? How?" Yanely ask.

"Well duh, we saw it in the bulletin board." the girl said.

"So you'll miss me, Keith?" Yanely tease while grinning.

Keith, then blush. "Whatever!" She said then hurriedly leaves the classroom with Gerald in her side.

"Keith wait!" Gerald said.

Yanely only laugh after this. Yanely is much known as the charming wolf because of being such flirt to the girls on her school. Some teacher isn't exception.

"Wazzup Yanely. What did you did Keith and making blush like that?" Another boy approached her again

"'Zup Robert. I didn't do anything. Y'know her." Yanely answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's go back to Shay…<strong>

The Friday has now come and so Shay is standing in front of the airport with her Mother and Camille.

"Please take care of yourself Shaymor." Shay's mother said.

"What's with 'Shaymor' mom? Ofcourse mother." Shay smiled at her mother and hug her. The she turn to Camille who is standing next to her mother.

"Hey." Camille said.

"Hello." Camille answered. "I guess it's time to say good bye."

"Good bye? Its just two months." Shay said.

"Oh. Sorry." Camille said. _'Because __two __months __is __like __two __years __without __you.'_

Shay walk a little bit near Camille then hug her. "Don't worry. I'll call you everyday." She said as she smiled.

"Okay." Camille blushed.

"Oh I'm gonna miss your blushing!" Shay said as she pinch Camille's cheek.

Camille only blushed like a tomato in replied.

"Well, I gotta go inside now mom. I'll promise I'll call to make you know I'm fine. Okay?" Shay said. "And tell Dad I'll miss him and I love him."

"Ofcourse Shay. He's just too busy with his work so he can't come with us today." Her mother said.

"Bye Mom!" Shay said as she wave her hand and went inside the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Yanely again…<strong>

'_I __guess __Shay's __already __in __her __way __to __Japan.' _Yanely thought as she step inside the airport.

"I need to go mom, dad. Bye!" She said wave goodbye to her parents.

* * *

><p>When Yanely is in the plane, the flight attendant asks her.<p>

"Would you like to have some drink?" the attendant asks.

"I'm glad to have some if such a beautiful lady who's infront of me will give me." She flirted.

The flight attendantl only blushed then gave Yanely cold water then walk immediately to hide her blush. Yanely let a small chuckle.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it. Don't worry I'm gonna finish this. But, not that fast because I'm having examinations next Thursday next week. And I still have ton of projects and lectures to finish and to submit. (Sigh) Its really hard to be Senior in highschool. Well, See ya in the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Its lunch time so all the students are having their lunch in cafeteria. A redhead together with her friends, is having their lunch together. As they eat, a dark haired girl with eye glasses approaches them.<p>

"Hi! Sorry I'm late." She said as she pulled one empty chair next to the dark brown haired girl and sit on it.

"What took you so long, Chie?" the dark brown haired girl asks.

"Well, I talk to _her_." Chie answered as she smiled.

"So what did you talked about?" the redhead ask.

"Well Mai, we all know that there is two exchange students that are coming here, right?." Chie replied then she grinned.

"What's with that face?" said by another redhead sitting next to Mai.

Chie chuckled a bit. "Well, they will just arrive here later this afternoon."

"Really? I'm so excited to see them! Right Mikoto?" Mai said excitedly.

Mikoto, who is eating unnaturally fast, pause and only nod and smiled.

Chie just smiled.

"I bet they're cute and handsome!" Aoi said in her dreaming pose.

"Ah, so you're more interested about them than your own girlfriend? Fine." Chie teasingly said as she turn to Nao and kiss her on the cheek. "Its okay, I got Nao anyways." Then she wink.

Then aoi snapped out from her dream. "Hey! No way! You're just mine Chie! Remember that." she said as she pull away Chie from Nao as the group burst in laughter except Aoi.

And Aoi only blushed furiously realizing they're just playing with her.

* * *

><p>"So that's it." A navy haired girl said while standing in front of the others, near the chestnut haired girl who is calmly sitting.<p>

"Ara, she is right." The chestnut haired girl said calmly. "And I expect the gym is now decorated."

"Yes President. Everything's okay now." A girl answered.

"Ok then, meeting is over." The navy haired announced.

After hearing this, everyone stood up and left the room leaving the navy haired girl and the president. When everyone is gone, the navy haired girl pulled out a chair and sit on it. She let out a sigh.

"Tired already Vice president Natsuki?" The president ask.

"A little, Shizuru." Natsuki answered.

"You should take a lunch since its lunch time now."

Then a knock heard from the door making their attention turn to the door.

"Please come in." Shizuru answered as the door opens by a handsome raven haired boy.

Natsuki clench her fist soflty after seeing the boy.

"Um, is the meeting is over?" The boy asked.

"Yes Reito?" shizuru answered. "Are you here to take me for my lunch?"

"Yes." Then Reito smiled.

Reito is Shizuru's boyfriend. They started dating 3 months ago. When Shizuru told Natsuki about this, she felt her heart crushed into pieces. She didn't want to see Shizuru with Reito. So she fakes her smiles and laugh to hide that she's hurting because she don't want Shizuru to see her hurting. In truth, she's secretly in love with Shizuru. She chose to keep in silence because she's afraid that their friendship will be ruin because of her feelings for Shizuru.

"Do you want to come with us Natsuki?" Shizuru ask.

"No thanks, I don't want to disturb your lovey dovey moment." Natsuki joke against her heart. "Just take care of her Reito."

"Of course Natsuki." He said and smiled at her.

"Just don't forget to lock the door, okay?" Natsuki said.

"Um, why?" Shizuru ask.

"I just want to have some rest. That's all." Natsuki answered as she leaned back to the chair.

"Okay."

When the two had gone, natsuki felt her tears fall.

_'It __hurts.__Why __does __it __hurts __like __this? __It __hurts. __Its __really __hurt. __It __hurts __to __see __her __with __him.__I __hate __this. __I h__ate __this.'_

* * *

><p><em>A young Natsuki leaned over the tree as she put earphones of her iPod in her ears and max the volume. She is very bored because its the first day of school. Then slowly, she fell asleep. When she wake up, crimson eyes curiously staring at her and is surprised when she see Natsuki wake up and immediately sits up three steps away from her.<em>

"_What __are __you __doing __here? __And __who __the __hell __are __you?"__Natsuki __said __while __blushing __when __she __saw __the __girl __few __inches __away __from __her __face __earlier __when __she __woke __up._

"_Ara,__nice __to __meet __you __too."__The __crimson __eyed __girl __answered __while __smiling._

"_Um,__hello?__I __did __ask __you __a __question __right?"__Natsuki __said __rudely __while __glaring __to __the __other __girl._

"_I'm __Shizuru. __Shizuru __Fujino"__The __girl __said __as __she __offered __her __hand.__"I'm __new __here."_

_Then Natsuki felt something that changes her attitude that moment. She is captured by those smiles of the girl infront of her. So she took the hand of Shizuru and shake hands with her._

"_Well, __I'm __Natsuki __Kuga."S__he __said __while __trying __to __hide __her __blush._

* * *

><p>Mai notice a familiar raven haired girl walking in the hallway. She decided to approach the girl.<p>

"Hey Natsuki." She called.

Natsuki turn to around to see Mai standing next to her. "Oh hey Mai. Need something?" She asks.

Mai raise her left eyebrow. "Nothing. Have you taken your lunch already?"

"Not yet. Right now I'm just about to."

"Well let's go. I'll come with you."

"Why? You still haven't got your lunch too?" Natsuki ask.

"I already did. I just want to go with you." Mai answered while smiling.

So they went to cafeteria. While Natsuki is eating, Mai decided to speak to break the silence between them.

"You should take some rest sometimes Natsuki." She said noticing how tired Natsuki is.

Natsuki sigh. "Yeah, I'm tired. We had a meeting about the party later." Natsuki said.

"Party? For whom?" Mai raised her left eye brow again in curiosity.

"For the two exchange student. Principal Mashiro is expecting them to arrive in Japan this afternoon." Natsuki answered.

"Oh, from what country are they from?" Mai ask.

"I think one is from America and the other is from Philippines in what Shizuru had told me."

"Ah, so how long they're gonna stay here?"

"Two months I guess." Natsuki answered as she sipped the iced tea.

Mai knew Natsuki ever since they're in the middle school. Ever since then, Mai and Natsuki become best friends till they entered Fuuka Academy and Natsuki become the Vice President of the Student Council. Mai knows the reasons why Natsuki join in it. She also knows that Natsuki is in love with shizuru.

"Wow. I'm really excited to meet them." Mai said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the airport…<strong>

"Hello. What is your name?" A short pink haired woman ask the short chocolate haired gril who seems waiting for someone.

"Yes? Um, Shaymor. Shaymor Cruz." The chocolate haired girl said politely. "Um, who are you?"

"My bad. My name is Fumi Himeno. I'm the assistant of the Principal from Fuuka academy." She said while smiling. "It's nice to meet you Miss Cruz."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Himeno." Shay said while smiling.

"I'm sorry, but is it okay if we'll wait for the other exchange student?" Fumi ask. "You can wait in the car if you want to."

"Sure." Shay replied as she smiled.

**15 minutes later…**

"Ah, Japan I'm already here." Yanely said as she smiled.

"Okay, where will I find the one who'll pick me up?" She said while in thinking pose. "Ah, I remember!" After that she grabbed her trolley bag and run towards the airport gate.

"Hello! Are you Yanely Wolf?" Fumi said while smiling.

"Yes? Are you the one who will pick me up?." She ask..

"Yes. Please follow me." Fumi said as she led Yanely towards the car.

**At the car…**

"Hey Mom! I just want you to know that I just arrived here in Japan." Shay said while talking at the phone. "Okay. You too Mom. Please tell Camille that I already arrived here and I'll just call her later when I arrive in the school." She said. She can't help but to feel sad though she's excited to be in Japan. She wouldn't admit, but she really misses her mother even it's just only 1 day since she is gone in her house. "Bye Mom, I love you!" Then she hang up.

Then suddenly, the right door of the car opened by the driver revealing a brown haired girl and Fumi.

"Um, since you don't know each other, I'll introduce you to each other." Fumi said after she sits.

"Shay, this is Yanely Wolf. Yanely this is Shay Cruz." Fumi said while smiling.

Shay and Yanely snapped out and turn to each other. Then, "Shay? Is that you?" Yanely ask.

"Yanely!" Shay said happily.

"You two know each other? What coincidence?" Fumi said in confuse though happy that they know each other.

"We should hurry, we have a big surprise for you!" Fumi said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Everyone! <strong>**I ****just ****received ****a ****call ****that ****Miss ****Fumi ****and ****the ****two foreign students ****are ****in ****their ****way ****to ****the ****Gym. ****Please ****let's ****wait ****them!****" **The orange haired boy announced over the mike.

Not too long after the boy announced, a car stopped in front of the Gym. As Fumi, Shay, and Yanely, made their way to the entrance of the Gym. As they enter, they are welcomed by applause and cat whistles.

"**Ladies ****and ****gentlemen! ****Please ****welcome, ****the ****two ****exchange ****students!" **And the spotlight suddenly focused to Yanely and Shay who just blink their eyes in confuse.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh, please remember that in this story, Natsuki is wearing Reito's Uniform. She's still in skirt though the design of her uniform is the same style of Reito's uniform in the series. And Reito, he's just wearing the color ordinary orange school uniform.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"This is our welcome party for you!" Fumi said happily. "Please don't be nervous. Everyone here are really excited to meet you both!"<p>

"Thank you." Shay and Yanely both answered. "Us too."

"First I want you to meet the Principal of this school." Fumi said "Come on, follow me."

Fumi then started to walk her way to a lavender haired girl, who is in the wheel chair.

"Prinicipal Mashiro, this is the two exchange student." Fumi introduced to the wheel chaired girl.

"Hello." Mashiro greet Shay and Yanely while smiling very sweet.

Suddenly, Yanely's eyes widen. "Whoa! Are you really the prinicipal?" She suddenly blurt. She can't believe that this girl is the school prinicipal.

"Pff!" Shay tried to stop her laughter after seeing Yanely's expression.

Mashiro just smiled and nod. "Yes. I am." She answered.

Shay, who's not laughing anymore, bow suddenly after realizing how rude Yanely did. "I apologize in what we did earlier. I'm sorry." She apologize as she elbowed Yanely.

"Ow!" Yanely hiss in pain as she is forced by Shay to bow also.

"Its okay. I'm used to it and its fine with me." Mashiro said while smiling at them. "Let's go meet the Student Council President and Vice President."

Then, a raven haired girl and a chestnut haired girl approach them. As Shay expected, she immediately notice that Yanely is checking out the chestnut haired girl from head to toe. _'Hmm. I won't blame Yanely, this girl is really gorgeous. Whoa. If I'm just like Yanely, I swear I would've been ask this girl on a date.' _Shay mentally said to herself while also looking at the chestnut haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's POV<strong>

The two exchange student is finally here and they're talking to Principal Mashiro. Damn, honestly, I don't want to be here if it wasn't because of Shizuru and my curiosity to meet these two exchange students. And also, I won't deny the fact that I don't want to see Shizuru with that Reito who feels like he's true a prince. Duh!

I just hate the fact that Shizuru's more happy to be with Reito than me.

But then, I found myself here, walking behind Shizuru towards to Principal Mashiro and the two exchange students.

"Miss Fujino and Miss Kuga, please meet the exchange students." Principal Mashiro said. "This is Shaymor Cruz and Yanely Wolf."

I look at the two foreign students. I think these two is just at the same height of me. Though I guess Shay is an inch taller than me. I can say Shaymor is well mannered. Hmm. But what I can see about this Yanely, is that in just one look, I can say she's a flirt. Aside from that, there's no doubt that these two have really good looks and cute.

"Hello Miss Cruz and Miss Wolf." Shizuru said as she smile while I'm standing besides . "I'm Shizuru Fujino. The student council president."

Seeing this, this Yanely smirk and is about to grab Shizuru's hand but suddenly this Shaymor stopped her. Great timing Shaymor. Then, she whispered something to Yanely. But Yanely whispered something at Shaymor that made Shaymor glare at her.

"I'm sorry about that, _my_ big sister just told me something." Yanely said while letting a small chuckle. "Very well, I'm Yanely Wolf, but you can call me Yanely." Yanely offered her hand to Shizuru.

I heard Shizuru giggled. "I'm Shizuru Fujino." She said as she accept Yanely's hand.

While Yanely and Shizuru is talking, I take the chance to introduce myself to Shaymor who is just standing there, politely watching Yanely and Shizuru talking.

"Hi, I'm Natsuki Kuga and I'm the Vice President. Its nice to finally meet you." I said while I'm smiling as I offer my hand to her.

She looks at me and smile as she accepts my hand. "Its nice to meet you too, I'm Shaymor Cruz, but you can call me Shay." Shaymor said.

**End of Natsuki's POV**

* * *

><p>After two hours of playing party musics, wouldn't be more enjoyable specially for the couples if the DJ will play a slow song? The DJ stop the current party song to get the attention of everyone.<p>

"Everyone! Since we've been playing party musics, why don't we play some romantic slow song for those are in love? Here it is!" The DJ said while smiling and hit a button as the intro of the song play eventually.

Hearing this, Reito look at Shizuru who is standing next to him. He smiled at her. "My Princess, this is my chance to ask you for a dance," He paused. "Can I have this dance with you?"He charmingly ask while offering his hand to Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled. "Of course." She said as she accept his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

_**What a lucky guy,**_

___**He has your hands to hold.**_

_**I'm just standing by myself all alone**_

Not too far from them, Shizuru saw Natsuki sitting while drinking an iced tea. She unconsciously smile at the sight of Natsuki though she's dancing with Reito.

_**If only I could've fallen in love**_

_**they're tellin' me.**_

_**I know your in, in love with him not me.**_

_'I've never felt this way but then you came and made me feel what I'm feeling. I've been with you, always with you. I did anything just to make you happy. I even give signs for you to let you know how much I love you. But how come he's with you instead of me?' _Natsuki said to herself as she watch Shizuru dance with Reito.

_**It breaks my heart,**_

_**Thinking 'bout the thought of you,**_

_**It tears me apart,**_

_**knowing that my love is true**_

_**It hurts to see,**_

_**That you're with him not with me,**_

_**I've tried and tried to get you off of my mind,**_

_**Then I find my reality,**_

_**He's got the girl of my dreams**_

_**girl of my dream**_

Natsuki watch Shizuru and Reito enjoying their dance. Sadness and Jealous is what she is trying to fight. She doesn't want anyone know what she really feels right now. _'It should be me. Tch. How I wish'_ She mockingly wish.

Then suddenly, she saw Shizuru looking at her while smiling. She's not sure if She's really looking at her or not. So She fake a smile and smiled to Shizuru even she could feel her tears are now forming in here eyes. To her surprise, Shizuru's really smiling at her.

_'*sigh*__You __don't __have __any __idea __how __much __I __love __you.'_ Natsuki thought while looking at Shizuru. _'Shizuru,__do __you __remember __the __first __time __we __met?'_

_**In a perfect world,**_

_**you have my hand to hold,**_

_**And I would do my best,**_

_**to never let it go**_

_'That's the first time my heart beat differently in how the way it used to be, whenever I'm with you. You're the first person who melt those ice around my heart.' _

_**Something when I'm closing my eyes,**_

_**then I'm closer to you**_

_**I will keep you close,**_

_**that's all that I can do**_

_'I don't know if you have some magic in your eyes. Because everytime I look in to your eyes, it sends butterflies in my stomach. I wonder if you're a magician.'_

_**It breaks my heart,**_

_**Thinking 'bout the thought of you,**_

_**It tears me apart,**_

_**knowing that my love is true**_

_**It hurts to see,**_

_**That you're with him not with me,**_

_**I've tried and tried to get you off of my mind,**_

_**Then I find my reality**_

_**He's got the girl of my dreams**_

_**He's got the girl of my dream**_

_'And everytime when I'm with you, I sometimes wish I was Reito. So then I can hold you, touch you the way he do to you. Do you ever dream of me when you sleep? 'cause me, I dream of you every night.'_

_**He's got the girl of my dreams,**_

_**ooh girl of my dreams,**_

_**girl of my dreams.**_

_When will I ever be with you, Shizuru? When will I ever have the chance?'_ Natsuki ask silently. Sadness is now visible in her eyes. This time, her mask failed her.

"Tsk. You're really stupid. You should move on!" She said to herself to fight what she is feeling. "Great, now I feel like crazy. Talking to myself." With that, she stood up. But before she go, she took a one last glance at Shizuru, who is currently giggling in what Reito saying at her.

Shay is talking with a group of students. She feel tired. Talking to too many people is really tiring and its already 10 pm and she already feel sleepy. She's surprise Yanely don't look tired as she talk with the group of girls. _'_

_Pretty Energetic when it comes to girls huh.'_ She thought.

"So Shay, do you have a girlfriend?" One girl asks interrupting Shay in her thought.

_'I still didn't tell her that I love her__.' _"None."

She heard gasps and bit of squeals from the girls. "Shay doesn't have a girlfriend! Kyaa! I'm so happy!"

"He he he." She fake a laugh.

Suddenly, she saw Natsuki walking towards to Gym's entrance. She can see that Natsuki's really sad and when she turn her face to her, she can also see Natsuki's eyes are red. Like she was crying.

Deciding to help, Shay excuse herself from the girls then follow Natsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Shay's POV<strong>

The DJ played one of my favorite song! So I sing along with it. Hah! FYI I sing good y'know! And Camille like this side of mine. Aww. I suddenly miss Camille. Tch. Instead of having sleep over tonight, I'm here. How lonely. And what's even saddest is I won't be able to see her in two months. I wish she's in my arms right now- Hey! Now don't think dirty things! What I'm saying is I wish I'm hugging her tonight because I love hugging her.

I wonder if Yanely feel lonely- never mind. I just saw her flirting with some girls. And I bet she's enjoying this.

"Hello! You're Shaymor Cruz right?" A girl asks me. Hmm, she's pretty.

I politely smiled at her and nod. "Yes. And you are?"

"Yumi Akiyama. Its nice to finally meet you!" She said while I just smiled at her.

She just blushed. "Me too. Nice too meet you." I said to her.

"Um, my friends would also like to meet you, will you come with me?"

I nod. "Sure."

Hour passed. And I really feel tired already. Are this girls have list of questions or something? They keep asking me non-stoppable! They call they group Kawaii Society. Well it suits to them.

As I talk to them, I suddenly saw Natsuki, the Vice President if I'm not wrong, walking towards to the Gym's Entrance/Exit. I can say she's sad cuz her eyes are red like she just cried. Aww. Maybe should I help her?

* * *

><p>God. I thought I'm already lost. Its kinda dark and I can't really see her. But finally, I found her. I found her lying in the ground, looking at the bright full moon. Without hesitation, I walk towards her.<p>

Oh- Wait, she's really crying.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She said. Surprised to see me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." I paused. "I just want to have some rest and I found this garden very relaxing." I lied.

Silence fall upon us. But somehow I found it very uncomfortable so I decided to say something.

"Ah.." Damn it. What am I gonna say again?

"Huh?" Natsuki secretly wipe her tears by her sleeve. I pretended that I didn't saw it.

"Is something wrong? You're crying." Then I said it.

I see her blush through the moon's light. "I am not. What makes you think I'm crying?"

"Come on. I know you are." Wow. Its fun to tease her. So I decided to tease her more.

"I am not." She's still blushing.

"Fine. You are not. Just don't forget to use handkerchief next time."

She blushed even more. Come on, don't hate me! Cuz its cute!

"I know I'm not your close friend. Actually I really want you to be the first friend I made here." I told her. "Being a Filipino, we are always with our friend in their up and down moments. So I feel like I want to help you."

"You know Shay, I'm grateful that you want me to be your friend. But, I don't think I should be telling my personal problems with a person I just met earlier. Sorry for that." She ask. I understand her. We're not that close to tell this to her but somehow, I feel really need to.

"It's okay." I let an empty chuckle and look up to the bright moon. "I understand."

So a long silence come over to us again.

"Okay. Fine." Huh? Did I heard it right?

I immediately look to her with a confuse look. "I will tell you."

Oh. "Really? That's good. I also want to be open to you. So I'll tell you something too in return."

"That's great." She answered.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ano, sorry for the late update. I had exams and everything to finish and to submit. Tsch. I failed math again. FUUUUCK! Why does we need to learn so much about math? When we all know we only use Addition, Division, Multiply and Subtracting in our everyday of our lives? When we buy something, do we even say something like this, "Hey X-2 is factor of X so F of X is 200 something." Argg. Call me stupid or idiot in Mathematics but I can't help it! I hate Mathematics for life!**

**That's all thank you. *Bow with tears***


End file.
